Intervention
by flowerfaerie17
Summary: Total Anti-Mckeller. Sorry if it's kinda rambling.


This is because I turned to the dark side of the force and went Anti-Mckeller.

"What's going on?" Mckay asked slowly as he entered the conference room to find Keller, Ronon, Teyla and Sheppard already sat waiting.

"That's what I wanted to know." Jennifer replied as Mckay took a seat next to her.

"This is an intervention." Sheppard stated as he eyed them both.

"Intervention." Jennifer repeated looking confused.

"Do you think I'm taking enzyme again? Is that it? because I'm not." Mckay exclaimed looking annoyed.

"No Rodney." Teyla said calmly, "We know you would never take the enzyme is about your relationship with Jennifer."

Jennifer and Rodney looked at each other then back at Teyla. "Excuse me?" Jennifer finally asked.

"We don't think your relationship is healthy and it needs to end." Ronon rumbled from where he was slouched in his chair.

Jennifer flashed him a glare "No that it's any of your business but we are in love and happy.". Mckay started to fidget in his chair.

"No you're not." Ronon replied earning himself another glare.

"Just hear us out." Sheppard interrupted, "Rodney you are not unlove with Jennifer." Mckay open his mouth to interrupt but Sheppard silenced him with a look, "You may believe you are deep down because of what you said on the tape.I hate to break it to you but you told everyone that you love them because you do in the way a friend feels about another friend."

"Really?" Mckay asked in disbelief.

The three of them nodded,"And you are not happy because you are not only changing how you act toward other which we approve of but you are changing who you are because you do not believe it will be accept." Teyla said with a small sad smile "But there are many people who expect you for who you are and we miss that person."

"You do?" Mckay said a little shocked and unsure.

They nodded," I gotta say buddy I miss the sarcastic arrogant guy who yelled at everyone because he was also funny, smart, sure of himself, saved our asses more times then we probably know and he was my best friend. I'm not saying you're not my best friend now because you always will be, just that now you're careful of what you do and say and I prefer the old Mckay."Sheppard said with a shrug.

"Wait just a minute. I accept him for who he is." Jennifer said looking outraged.

"No you don't." Ronon said shaking his head.

"Jennifer, you started to like him after he saved your life but that was just you developing a.." Teyla paused and looked at Sheppard.

"Hero complex." he supplied.

"A hero complex." She said picking up were she had left off," Then Rodney became ill and...nicer and you became attracted to him even more. When he told you he loved you he had a parasite in his brain. You should have never taken that the way you did, as a doctor and his friend you should have known better."

"And we know that Mckay never told you to take those words another way and that was because he didn't know, he mean't he loved you as a friend. He doesn't remember making the tape, he only saw the tape and the way you were acting and put two and two together. He probably thought that over time the feeling would come to the surface and he would love you." Sheppard added.

"I do not have a hero complex!"Jennifer exclaimed." And he does love me."

"When did you tell him you loved him?" Ronon asked already knowing the answer.

"After-after he saved my life." Jennifer admitted before hurrying on,"But I do love him."

"No you do not." Teyla said wondering when they were going to understand "You love the hero Rodney, which is only one side of Rodney there is also a side that has his flaws. We all have flaws and we have accepted Rodney with however have not. You have tried to change the side of Rodney that has flaws to suit yourself. You are only in love with one part of Rodney and will not be happy until he changes the other par tof himself."

"But-but what about the future us?" Rodney asked after a moment of silence.

Sheppard said shaking his head,"Rodney nearly everyone you ever cared about was dead. Jennifer represented something familiar and comforting. She was your last link to Atlantis and vice-versa. Also you know the future is uncertain especially after you changed it."

"Now we are going to leave you to discuss this." Teyla said getting up from her chair as Ronon also stood.

Just before Sheppard left he turned around and added "I hope you get your head out of your ass because I want my best friend back." He then left muttering "And he calls me emotionally retarded."

Jennifer and Rodney were left staring at each other.

The End


End file.
